


Skin to Skin

by BittersweetStormObsession



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetStormObsession/pseuds/BittersweetStormObsession
Summary: Morning cuddles and kisses with Ignis are the best. Going blind hasn't hindered his ability to map out your body.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Another cross-post from ChocobroObsession on Tumblr from ~2017.

You woke one morning back to back with your boyfriend, Ignis Scientia. He was on his side, arms around his pillow whereas you were curled into a ball. Blinking back sleep, you stretched out and rolled over to face him. He hadn’t stirred yet. He normally rose before you did, but he sometimes allowed himself to sleep in a bit on his days off. You slid one arm around him, holding onto his middle, and cuddled up close, pressing your nose into the center of his back. To call yourself the big spoon seemed silly, seeing as how he was so long and you definitely weren’t; you felt more like his little backpack.

Before Ignis lost his sight, he almost always wanted to be the one to hold you. Soon after finding himself in his vulnerable state, however, he found comfort in your arms more often than not. These days, the two of you were pretty equal when it came to being the big spoon. It didn’t make any difference to you; all that mattered was being close to him. Your favorite way to cuddle was skin to skin. There was something about that electric current you swore you felt when the two of you touched that you were addicted to. The two of you fit together like perfect puzzle pieces, but sometimes even that didn’t seem like enough. You wanted to melt into him and never let go.

He wore nothing but boxer briefs to bed during the summer. You tended to wear a simple cotton tank top and panties. Though your top was rather thin, you still craved being even closer to your boyfriend. You had wanted to let Ignis sleep in, but you couldn’t help but desire his attention that morning. You nuzzled into his spine and squeezed him close. He slid an arm down and intertwined his fingers with yours, giving them a slight squeeze, signaling that he was awake.

“Good morning, my love,” he greeted you in his rough morning voice. “Did you sleep well?”

“Hmm…yes I did,” you mumbled into his back. “You?”

“Quite well, actually.” He chuckled and leaned back into you. “Are you cold, Darling? Or are you just craving affection?” He began pulling the blankets up a little higher over the two of you.

“You know me, just craving affection,” you giggled. You kissed his back and rubbed your face against him. That’s when the idea struck you. You ran a hand along his ribcage and began slowly dotting his back with kisses. You started where you were, in the middle of his back, and worked your way up his shoulders and to his neck. You could hear him humming in appreciation. 

You slowly pressed kisses along the back of his neck, making sure to breathe directly onto his skin. You knew the sensation drove him crazy. You propped yourself up on one elbow and leaned over to kiss directly below his ear and you felt him shiver as you did so. You giggled and playfully nibbled at his earlobe. Ignis rolled over onto his back and turned his head towards where you lay. His smile seemed to light up the room as he spoke. 

“I love you so much, (Y/N).” He reached towards your face and you leaned into his palm as he traced your cheekbone and then your lips with his thumb. You didn’t realize how starved you were for his touch. You knew he could feel the heat from your cheeks as they flushed. You stared into his face, hoping he could feel the intensity of your gaze. “I love you too, Ignis.”

You leaned forward and began planting kisses on his stomach. He was unable to anticipate your move, so he let in a sharp intake of breath at the initial contact. Once the shock wore off, he relaxed and began humming his approval again. You kissed up his ribcage, around his pecs, and up to his neck. Your hands trailed up his body as well, and you relished the warmth of his smooth skin. His breathing quickened as you placed a long, slow, sensual kiss at the base of his neck. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped and let out a small groan. Toying with the sensitive skin on his neck had always been the surefire way to turn him on. You kissed both sides of his neck, stopping just under his ears, before moving back down to the base of his neck where you found yourself sucking bruises. 

His arms wrapped around your body as he spoke. “Darling, you feel amazing.”

He pulled you on top of him, crushing you into his chest. He nuzzled his face into your hair before guiding your face up to his where he kissed you. His tongue beckoned your mouth open to allow it entry and you obliged. Even right after waking up, he tasted amazing, giving you a dose of his one-of-a-kind flavor. He reluctantly pulled away and ran his hands down your back until he reached the hem of your shirt. He tugged and asked, “May I?”

“Of course,” you whispered. You shifted so he could pull the tank top up over your head and he tossed it aside. You settled back down against his chest and sighed happily. There was that skin to skin contact you longed for. You felt like your skin was scorched where it touched his, but it was a welcomed burn. You wanted nothing more than for him to hold you like that forever. His hands found their way to the planes of your back. He lazily ran one hand up and down, slowly tracing his fingertips on your spine. You buried your face into the side of his neck and began kissing him. He added his other hand and began massaging your muscles. Massages always felt nice, but something about the way Ignis did it was so erotic.

A small moan escaped your lips and you could tell he was smiling. “Feel good, Love?”

“Very,” you managed to sigh into his neck. You nibbled and began sucking another bruise on him when he stopped. “Would you mind moving back onto the bed? I can attend to your needs better in a different position.” 

You slowly scooted off of him and got down on your stomach beside him, your arms folded under your head. He sat up and moved to straddle your legs. He leaned forward and began massaging your neck and shoulders. It felt glorious. You carried all of your tension and stress there, and his long, nimble fingers knew just how to work it all away. You shut your eyes and basked in the moment. Any touch from Ignis was always welcomed and wanted. He worked his way down your back and then suddenly stopped. You were about to ask him what he was doing when you felt his breath tickling your ear.

“Payback time.” 

While your kisses had been slow and sweet, his were anything but. They were quick, rough, hungry. He assaulted your back with kisses, peppering every inch of your skin as you squealed and giggled. He laughed as he kissed down from your hairline to the top of your panties, and back up again, making sure to linger on the back of your neck. That was something the two of you had in common—your necks were your weak spots. You groaned and leaned your head back into the kiss.

Ignis moved off of you and got beside you, pulling your back flush against his chest. He ran a hand down your side, sending chills down your spine. He kissed the side of your neck and nibbled your ear. “See what you’ve done to me?” he teased. “Now I cannot seem to get enough of you.”

“Please keep going then,” you begged. 

“Believe me, I shall.”

He moved over to pull you onto your back. He bent forward and began kissing your stomach. It tickled and you started to laugh but were cut off when he moved to your ribcage and then just under your breasts. Your breath hitched as he rubbed his face on your bare skin just below your chest. Your hunger was insatiable and you craved more from him. This teasing was going to be the death of you. 

He kissed all around your left breast, slowly working his way up to your nipple. You whimpered and arched your back, pushing your chest closer to his face. He grinned up at you, “Now, now, Love. I’ll get there. Be patient.”

“Ugh, you’re killing me here!” you whined. 

His lips hovered right over your breast and you shivered in anticipation. He covered your nipple with his lips and you moaned as he sucked and teased. He moved on to your other side and you bit your lip as his teeth tugged at your sensitive nub. He moved upwards, kissing your collarbone and the base of your neck. He slowly made his way up to your face where he hovered with his lips just above yours. You moved to close the gap when he pulled away and settled down beside you. 

“Iggy…don’t stop,” you begged as you rolled to face him. He was definitely not playing fair.

“Who said I was finished?” he smirked. He raked his fingertips along your side again, tracing down below your hip. He gripped your thigh and hoisted it up over his own hip, pulling you in. He then tangled his fingers in your hair, pulling the back of your head close as he finally kissed your lips. You dug your nails into his back as you rolled your hips into his, feeling his erection straining against his boxer briefs. He bucked his hips into you and growled, pulling you impossibly closer. 

It was like his touch set your skin aflame. This is exactly what you had desired. When Ignis lost his sight, he was upset that he would never see you ever again, but the sensation of your skin against his, your lips trailing across his body, his fingertips exploring every inch of you, his mouth mapping out your curves—that made up for it. He could feel you, hear you, taste you. That was enough to make his blood rush and his heart race. Turns out, he craved your skin against his just as much as you did.

“Darling, I want you,” he panted as he pulled away from your lips. 

“I want you too,” you confessed, pressing your forehead to his. 

With that, he rid the two of you of your undergarments and you made passionate love until the morning morphed into the afternoon. Afterwards, you lay in bed, slightly sweaty and spent, skin to skin again.

“I don’t believe I could ever go a whole day without your touch,” he professed as he lovingly stroked your face.

“Then I assure you, you’ll never have to,” you promised as your fingertips traced patterns into his back.


End file.
